


Lovely

by SilverSophee



Series: A Wolfstar Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSophee/pseuds/SilverSophee
Summary: part 2 of A Wolfstar Story. pining, all the pining.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Wolfstar Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038099
Kudos: 3





	Lovely

_ Thought I found a way, thought I found a way, but you never go away _

Remus looked at Sirius across the table, laughing at a joke Remus had just made. ‘He’s so beautiful’ he thought 

_ So I guess I gotta stay _

‘He’ll never like me like that. Why can’t these things just go away!’

_ I hope someday I’ll make it out of here _

‘Someday, I’ll get over him’

_ Even if it takes all night or a hundred years _

‘Someday’

_ Need a place to hide but I can’t find one wanna feel a live outside I can’t find my fear _

Remus laughed at something Lilly had said about one of the students

_ Isn’t she lovely all alone _

Remus looked back at Sirius and smiled

_ Heart made of glass my mind of stone _

Sirius whispered in Marlene’s ear and she laughed

_ Tear me to pieces skin and bone _

A tiny piece of Remus’s heart tore away. ‘Everything ok?’ Sirius asked

_ Heart, welcome home _

‘I’m fine’ Remus replies and took a bite of his eggs

* * *

_ Walking out of time looking for a better place _

Remus cracked a joke and Sirius laughed. ‘We only have a few years together left’ Sirius thought

_ Somethings on my mind always in my head space  _

‘He’s so beautiful when he smile’s’ 

_ I know someday I’ll make it out of here _

‘Maybe in a different life’

_ Even if it takes all night or a hundred years _

‘In a different family’

_ Need a place to hide but I can’t find one wanna feel alive outside I can’t find my fear  _

‘We could be together’

_ Isn’t she lovely all alone _

Sirius watched as Remus laughed at something Lilly said

_ Heart made of glass _

‘He’ll never like me’

_ My mind if stone _

‘He’s not even bi’

_ Tear me to pieces skin and bones _

Sirius whispered in Marlene’s ear ‘do you think he’s gay?’ Marelene let out a loud laugh

_ Heart welcome home _

“You ok Remi?” He asked when he saw Remus looking down. ‘I’m fine’ Remus replied with a smile and ate his eggs

* * *

_ Heart welcome home _

Sirius took a bit of Remus’s bacon and the day went on


End file.
